


Arthur Gets Stuck in Animal Crossing

by Aozora111



Series: Arthur Goes Absolutely Mad [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, どうぶつの森 | Animal Crossing Series
Genre: Comedy, Crack, Cursed, I am so sorry, Psychological Horror, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23526745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aozora111/pseuds/Aozora111
Summary: Inspired by an Image by Octobuns @ Tumblr that you can find here [ https://octobuns.tumblr.com/post/188935884346/dinner-is-served ]Also. I just want to mention that I wrote this and came up with the series idea at 2am with the help of a friend and honestly? I don't remember writing any of this. I remember what I felt. And I remember sentences going down one by one. But that's actually it. This is actually fever dream material.
Series: Arthur Goes Absolutely Mad [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693045
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Arthur Gets Stuck in Animal Crossing

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by an Image by Octobuns @ Tumblr that you can find here [ https://octobuns.tumblr.com/post/188935884346/dinner-is-served ]
> 
> Also. I just want to mention that I wrote this and came up with the series idea at 2am with the help of a friend and honestly? I don't remember writing any of this. I remember what I felt. And I remember sentences going down one by one. But that's actually it. This is actually fever dream material.

It all started when he was born.

Arthur's eyes fluttered open peacefully, only for him to be assaulted by a dizzyingly sharp pain in his temple. Letting his hands brush over the floor he had awoken upon, Arthur noticed it was an ordinary hardwood paneling with a glassy sheen, not too unlike that of a modern suburban home, though, thankfully warmer. 

Rubbing his eyebrows and blinking a few times, his blurry vision began to subside as he sat up and heard a faint scratching noise. But it was temporary. He was then greeted to a half-empty room. It had four corners, perfectly square and couldn't have been any bigger than an attic space; although, the ceiling was thankfully much higher with no odd angles all the same. 

In one corner of the room was a boxy, old-fashioned television set, in another corner there was a table with a single tape deck, in another was a single wooden chair and in the last was a simple lamp. The light emanating from the source sunk everything it touched in a sickly caramel glaze and tinted the walls which held nary but a clock a dingy beige. 

Getting to his feet, Arthur had noticed that same clock on the wall had stopped.

'Oh, that certainly won't do.' he thought, going over to right it.

Pressing himself against the wall for leverage as he reached up to obtain the device, he heard that scratching again, but was quickly forgotten about as he noticed how flat and smooth the walls seemed for their intricate and _classic_ design.

'Oh, it seems to be painted?' he marveled at how much time it must have taken.

Speaking of time, Arthur didn't know enough of it to set the clock properly, so he just let it run off where it had stopped at. Around...zero-hundred hours, was it?

Arthur nodded.

As soon as his task had been completed, Arthur sorted out on deciding to watch the telly to past the time. It really was too bad there wasn't any comfortable sitting furniture that didn't look like it would give him splinters. He would surely have to do something about that when he went into town tomorrow.

Turning on the T.V., Arthur sat and stared into a very interesting coloured bar screen, which, after about an hour had passed, receded into some very interesting static. At three-thirty A.M, however, something even _more_ interesting had occurred in which his fascinating broadcast had been interrupted by what looked to be a U.F.O. accompanied by a funny looking creature. It reminded Arthur of someone or something, but for the life of him, he couldn't remember who or what. Oh well. That was enough excitement for him today anyways and now, he wished to do something more relaxing. He turned off the television and made his way over to the tape player, still sitting on that small side table, and flipped the "on'"switch. An upbeat tune began to play in a curious tongue Arthur knew every word to. 

'Oh, K.K. Bubblegum is my favoururourite!'

Arthur was overcome with euphoria and danced something silly at which the scratching sound picked up again intensely. After a bit, Arthur wiped some sweat off his forehead, feeling famished. Looking around, he finally caught sight of the fifth corner of the room. Or was it four? He couldn't remember anymore as he saw the bowl of chocolate crisp cookies sitting on the ground and a small rodent drinking bottle attached to a thin pole, filled with what looked to be milk.

'Ah, there we are' Arthur thought as he shuffled his rat feet over to the source of nutrition and began to consume. 


End file.
